The Freshman
by nikkibabe
Summary: Buffy Summers is leaving behind everything she's ever known and is heading off to England to go to University. Things go well until she is called as the Slayer, and she's not even sure what one of those is. On top of that she had to deal with a charming n
1. Parts 1 & 2

Lancaster  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Joss and all those guys own it all.  
  
SUMMARY: Demons are real only Buffy doesn't know it yet, the Slayer before her lived much longer than expected so she's called at the age of 19. It's all a little hard, especially with a charming Brit wanting her.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Spike is human and there will be a few family changes.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please it really inspires me to carry on. And it's always good to get extra ideas.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Buffy now I've made a list I want you to go through it and check everything off. If you forget anything you can't just come home." Joyce told the girl who was packing up her whole life.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, her mom had been totally worry mom ever since she decided to go over to England for college. Joyce was so proud of her but she was worried her little girl all the way over in another country, how could she look after her.  
  
"I know I'm being too much but I worry." Joyce said patting her only child on the head. This was one of the last times she'd get to do this, now that her baby was all grown up.  
  
"Mom I know but you need to chill, I'll totally be fine. And yes I have got everything. Now are we going to lunch?"  
  
Buffy Summers was an average girl from a small town in Southern California, doing something very un-average, moving to England. Her friend had summered in Europe but her parents weren't high-flyers. Now was her chance to shine, to be one of those girls.  
  
Her mother snapped her out of her daydream of tea in the park, "Honey are you coming?"  
  
So they were off for the last mom daughter lunch for a long time, Buffy felt a little sad.  
  
~*~  
  
The flight had been long and hard, nine hours stuck in her seat next to an old lady to smelt very strongly of pee. And then it was even worse when she stepped of the plan, the temperature hit here straight away and not in the good oh I'm on holiday sort of way. More in the oh God I'm going to die sort of way.  
  
The train from the airport had been crowded and that smelt of pee to. Buffy sat wearing a white vest top and black sweats feeling like crap. The one good thing was that in English colleges you didn't have to have a roomie in your halls, which was great. Back in the states her friends started college in September and had told her horror stories of psycho roommates, well not for her.  
  
A twinge of loneliness did come over her when she dumped her bags in her en- suite room. Not too much space, but still she was in a foreign country with no friends and not a clue where to get some food from.  
  
They lady that met her had told her that everyone was feeling the same and making friends would be easy, but for tonight she felt like the only girl in the world. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello." A red headed girl said as Buffy opened the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm Willow, I live next door. I just thought I'd say hi you know."  
  
Buffy looked at the girl, she was not the sort of girl who she would have hung with back home but for know she was all she had.  
  
"I'm Eliza, but call me Buffy really. I'm from the states."  
  
The conversation flowed freely between the two, Buffy felt bad for her first judgement, this girl was kind of cool in a kooky sort of way.  
  
"Hey I'm starving and I don't know where anything is you wanna grab a bite to eat with me." Buffy asked.  
  
"Cool I was getting a little hungry myself."  
  
With that they headed off, Willow was so glad the girl hadn't just shut the door in her face. One look had told Willow that Buffy was a popular cheerleader type, and at school all Willow had been was a bully's punch bag. But Buffy could be a friend and that would be cool.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike thrown his bag on to his knew bed, Uni life was going to be great at last he was out of the house. His mother had begged him not to live in, it did make more sense to stay at home seeing as how the campus was only ten minutes away but he longed for the student lifestyle he'd heard so much about.  
  
Leaving his twin sister would be hard, she was going to Lancaster University as well but she was staying at home with mother. While Spike lived it up.  
  
The room was small, but Spike didn't care it was his own. His mum wouldn't be barging in at all hours to collect his washing while he was watching a 'special' movie. It would do, he was sure that he could have one hell of a time here, and before long his sister would be begging to stay over. But he wouldn't let her because he'd be entertaining girls.  
  
He laughed to him self as he fell on to his new bed.  
  
He was so tired, getting here had taken a little longer than expected because he'd spent quarter of an hour eyeing up a cute blonde.  
  
Yep life here was gonna be good he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Rupert Giles was not looking forward to the next day, first day of term at Lancaster. Normally this day wasn't so bad, but this year he had to deal with all the student registering in his department.  
  
Students to meet, papers to fill in, it was all a lot off work. Not that he wasn't paid well for it. When he had told him friends that he was a professor of popular myths and legends they laughed, but he was the one laughing now while he earned over £50000 per year.  
  
Still he had other matters to deal with, they had still not found her. As soon as they did he would have to look after her another job to add to the list. His head started to ache at the thought of it. He reached for the scotch, he needed it.  
  
TBC... Kinda Cute  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Giles was angry already, why was it always him who was left to deal this stuff when no one else wanted to? It was made worse by the fact that none of the students took his course to learn, they all thought it was a joke. Every year was the same his first year class would be full but then come year two and he'd be left with two students wanting to take it as their major.  
  
Quite frustrating.  
  
This year's class was the same as every other year, there was the book types, the sporting types and the party types. And like every other year there were more of the party types than anything else.  
  
He was sat at a little table in on of the main lecture theatres on campus trying to make sure every student signed in and got a timetable. Not an easy task when there is also ten or more clubs trying to get the students to go a party.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well it's been really nice meeting you guys." Buffy smiled as she pushed the flyer into her bag. Already she'd met four cute guys this morning, and yet she still hadn't managed to do what she'd come here to do.  
  
"Buff I really think we should find that Giles guy." Willow pleaded, Buffy saw the look in her eyes. She must be the type to really study Buffy thought as she stood on her tiptoes looking for a sign to indicate a registration point.  
  
It was easier to find than she thought, it was the table that had no one stood around it. She grabbed Willow's hand and dragged her through the crowd.  
  
Last night had been good for both the girls, having a friend. They had talked all night about who they were where they came from. It made Willow feel special to sit with the slim pretty blonde. It really did make her think that University was going to be different for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles looked up from his book when he had a piece of paper in his face, her looked up and saw another 'party' student, only this one looked a little thick as well.  
  
"You Mr Giles?" the girl asked.  
  
Giles smiled back at her, great an American, probably a cheerleader. He took the paper from her hand and got her to sign the sheet.  
  
"Ms. Summers here is your timetable, thank you." Giles then looked towards the other girl who also had a registration form in her had, she looked a little more studious.  
  
"Oh look I've got you for one of my classes." Buffy added.  
  
"Y-your taking Popular Myths & Legends?!" He said half in surprise and half as an actual question.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Giles did not say anymore, he was rather hoping that the little red head would be in his class.  
  
A if reading his mind the girl looked up and said, "I'm Willow and I'm taking it to." She spoke quietly as if frightened of the whole situation.  
  
Buffy noticed that Giles looked a little more interested now, she didn't care though she'd only taken the class because she had to pick two electives apart from her major. She'd heard that Popular Myths & Legends was easy because it was all made up.  
  
Willow was grinning at Giles who she like straight away as Buffy pulled her away from the table, "Come on now we can go party."  
  
Giles sighed when he heard that, as he thought a party girl more interested lipstick than passing the year.  
  
~*~  
  
"I was like fuck off you bloody poof."  
  
Giles looked up as the loud voice interrupted his reading, searching to find where it had come from. He soon realized he didn't have to look far, approaching the table was a young man dressed head to toe in black and with the most awful hair.  
  
It was long before the man handed Giles his registration sheet, Giles saw the name and understood everything, the young man was William Evans.  
  
Every year they got one, a student whose IQ was off the measuring scale but yet wanted to be a rebel. He'd heard a lot about Mr. Evans he was very clever but seemed more concerned with looking good and music. The young man was trouble but had come here because that way he didn't have to get a job.  
  
Handing over the sheet Giles was half pleased to see that Mr. Evans was taking his course as a his major, although deep down he knew that it was probably one because he thought it was the easy option.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike saw the blonde again, she was cute but after the whole Dru mess he'd gotten into he didn't really want to start anything. One date with Dru had turned into a relationship and in the end he'd ended up getting hurt.  
  
Women nothing more than trouble he thought, although the blonde was so tasty.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Willow were leaving the lecture theatre now, they gotten all the party invites they needed and done the boring college stuff.  
  
"I was thinking tonight if you want we could go into the city, look around. I've got a cousin who lives here he said he'd show us around. Well I m-mean if you want to."  
  
Buffy noticed how nervous the girl was and wondered what the hell had happened to her to make that way.  
  
"Oh yeah that'd be cool. What's your cousin called?"  
  
"Alexander, but we call him Xander. He said he's bring his friend and his sister with him. So gives us a chance to meet people." Willow explained, "But I don't know who they are, but Xander said they come here."  
  
Buffy smiled, she could tell that her new friend was a nice warm-hearted girl. As she thought this a guy caught her eyes, he was wearing leather and had dyed blonde hair. He was kind of cute.  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Parts 3 & 4

City Life  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Buffy and Willow entered a bar in the city centre, Buffy was feeling a bit nervous about meeting new people at home she knew everyone liked her, hell even people she didn't know liked her. Willow seemed more settled, she knew Xander so it took the pressure off.  
  
They both looked stunning, Buffy wore a white floaty top and dark blue denim jeans while Willow went for black three quarter pants and a blue sweater. The girls felt good, and Buffy was just dying to meet the two men Willow had told her about. For some reason men were only thing she could think about, she liked the British.  
  
Willow was looking round the bar wasn't too busy so it should have been easy to find them. The panic was setting in now, what if they'd stood her up, then Buffy would see what an idiot she was. Which was something she didn't want because Buffy was the coolest friend she'd ever had.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander spotted them first. His cousin was stood looking round in her normal shaky manner. He loved her but sometimes he understood why popular people picked on her, they picked on him because he was a goof.  
  
Then he saw the blonde she'd brought with her, she was beautiful. He noticed that his best friend Spike agreed, Spike was looking at the girl as well.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it, the girl that had just walked into the bar was the blonde, his blonde. Xander was eyeing her up as well, shame that Spike was going to have to dash those fantasies. He suddenly stood up.  
  
"Hi I think your looking for us." He motioned to the table where Xander and his sister sat.  
  
"Erm yeah." Willow whispered, the guy was cute and she was sure if she said any more she'd make a fool out of herself.  
  
He lead them over to the table and pulled up two stools for them. Xander smiled and kissed both girls on the cheek, Spike scowled that was going to be his next move.  
  
"I'm Spike, that's Xander and this is my sister Dawn." Spike pointed at his twin.  
  
Dawn didn't look happy and Spike knew why. She had seen the way her brother had been looking at Buffy and she didn't like it. When he fell for Dru it started with a look like that and all she had done was ripped out his heart and stomped on it.  
  
"Hi." Dawn spat out between her teeth.  
  
Buffy and Willow smiled at the girl, she was pretty and tall. They could both see the venom in her eyes but couldn't understand why. Spike saw it as well.  
  
"Oh ignore her she's a bitch sometimes." Spike told them.  
  
Dawn was seething, her own brother was calling her bitch to girls he didn't even know. 'Buffy' which was a stupid name anyway looked like a bimbo, so she would hold her brother attention for long.  
  
~*~  
  
They had all settled down now that the introduction were out of the way, the plan to look around the city had soon been forgotten after a couple of drinks. They were all getting along well, even though Dawn made it clear she didn't have the time of day for Buffy.  
  
"Yeah I did a lot of stuff back home, I was head cheerleader." Buffy explained  
  
"A cheerleader!" Spike said nearly spitting out his pint.  
  
"Yeah a cheerleader what's up with that?" Buffy asked hurt that he thought it was funny.  
  
"Nothing and I bet you were the prom queen as well."  
  
"Yes." Buffy muttered, this guy was an arsehole. He might be cute but he was just taking the piss out of her.  
  
Dawn sat watching the scene and smiled, she knew it the prom queen wasn't good enough for her brother.  
  
"Sorry princess it's just we don't see many 'Saved By The Bell' girls round here." He smiled a sweet honest smile at her but he knew that the damage had already been done.  
  
"Princess, I don't think so anyway what about you Billy Idol?" She fumed, then looked to Willow, "I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
Buffy headed off and Spike jumped up from his seat, why had he opened his mouth before that she seemed to like him. He ran to her side, "Feisty I like that."  
  
It didn't help, in fact it only seemed to make Buffy more mad at him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock your achievements." He told her and her eyes looked at him softening as she thought about what he said.  
  
"So did you have pom-poms and stuff?" He asked trying to sound as if he was interested in cheerleader, when in actual fact he like the outfits but apart from that he didn't get it.  
  
Her face turned red and Spike could almost feel the anger hitting him, "Ok I'm a blonde Californian, must be thick. You know what, whatever peroxide wonder. Bye."  
  
Spike stood shocked as Buffy stormed to the table, what had he said wrong? He watched her grab her bag from the table and told Willow she was going back to campus.  
  
Xander and Willow were confused, Xander thought that Spike must have said something pretty bad, Spike lit a smoke and Dawn just smiled the bimbo bitch was gone. A Thing with YOU! CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Buffy hadn't slept that much that night, she was still so mad with a certain peroxide blonde. Yeah he was cute, but God he was annoying. Now it was 9:00 am and she had to leave for her first class, Popular Myths and Legends.  
  
She grabbed her bag and went to find Willow, they had agreed to meet so that they could sit together. Strength in number so that Mr Giles wouldn't pick on them, she had the feeling he was that sort of professor. As she stepped out of the door to her room she noticed a note had been pushed under it.  
  
'Buffy,  
  
I knocked but you didn't answer, if I wait I'll be late.  
  
I'm sorry, if you make it I'll save you a seat.  
  
Willow'  
  
She grunted as she ran out of the door, thinking about Willow knocking, how did she miss that she'd been up nearly all night. The class started at 9:15 so if she ran she'd make it.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy entered the lecture theatre looking red and flustered, thankfully though the class hadn't started, but all the seats were nearly full. Her eyes searched the crowd desperately for Willow. It was her worst nightmare to sit at the front, alone.  
  
Something caught her eye, it was two arms waving in the air. As she turned hoping that it was Willow she noticed that the person had fallen over, then Willow's head popped up. Buffy smiled, her new best friend was a klutz! Then she saw who sitting next to her, Spike.  
  
"Does he have to be everywhere?" She grumbled as she made her way up the steps.  
  
He flashed her a smile but she just scowled at him. He wasn't just going to win her back with a sexy grin, no way.  
  
Willow had been so kind to save her the seat that was in the middle, so that she could have the pleasure of Spike bugging her. He opened his mouth to start talking to her when Giles entered the room. Buffy was glad, she didn't know if she could keep her cool if Spike started to try and make up for what he said last night.  
  
The lecture started and most of the students just laughed, Giles was trying to tell them that most myths and legends were real, monsters and vampires. Spike grabbed Buffy's notes book, she gave him a death stare but he just ignored her.  
  
He took out his pen and scribbled a note on to the page.  
  
'Buffy I really didn't to upset you last night. I've just never met a cheerleader.'  
  
Buffy read the note and at first she thought that she'd just ignore him, but soon the urge to reply got the better of her.  
  
'Fine I don't care anyway.' Buffy wrote back.  
  
'Don't be like that pet. How can I make it up to you?'  
  
'Try letting me listen to the class.'  
  
She gave him a look, but Spike knew that when something was worth getting you had to persist.  
  
'How about I take you for a coffee?' He asked.  
  
'A coffee? No!'  
  
Spike was confused what was so bad about coffee?  
  
'What's wrong with coffee, I just thought we could pretend we've never met and start again.'  
  
'No if we have coffee it makes it a thing. And I would not have a thing with YOU'  
  
Again Spike wasn't sure he knew what was going on in the conversation, but he thought that he shouldn't push it.  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of class and Buffy just wanted to get away from Spike. Unfortunately he was talking to Willow and Buffy wanted to hang with Willow. Giles had set them an assignment already and she thought her and Willow could work on it together.  
  
"Wills you want to go to the library and do some research for this thing." Buffy asked holding up the assignment sheet to her friend.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, and Spike said he'd like to do that as well." Willow smiled not realizing how much her last statement had annoyed Buffy.  
  
"Cool." Buffy said rolling her eyes at Spike. 'He's one annoying little man' she thought as the three of them went off to find the library.  
  
Spike talked all the way there, going on about how all the women he knew loved him. Then he started talking about his sister Dawn, Buffy could hear the love and affection in his voice, she had found his weak stop.  
  
"Well sorry but she seemed like a bitch to me." Buffy stated watching Spike's face for a reaction.  
  
"Dawn a bitch, don't think so prom queen. She just didn't like the look of you." Spike said his words filled with anger.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
Willow looked at the two, she could see that Spike really liked Buffy and she still was undecided on how Buffy felt about Spike. But there was a spark there a passionate spark, whether it was love or hate she didn't know.  
  
"I think it's because he likes you and Dawn is threatened by that." Willow whispered to her friend.  
  
Buffy started to laugh, as if he did like her. He didn't did he, because if he did then surely he'd be a bit nicer to her.  
  
"Anyway maybe we should try going out for that drink tonight again, just us three." Spike asked hoping this time he wouldn't be knocked back.  
  
"Yeah great. We'll meet at the same bar say 7?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ok. I'll come round to your and we'll go together." She said to Willow.  
  
This was a perfect opportunity Willow thought, she could force them to like each other.  
  
"Erm I've got a class till late near the bar so I'll just meet you there."  
  
Buffy smiled she had no idea what Willow was planning, Spike did but then he put it down to wishful thinking. At least tonight he would get another chance with Buffy and hopefully this time he wouldn't put his foot in it.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Parts 5 & 6

Mind Reader  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
She sat tapping her fingers on the table, it was exactly five minutes past seven and Buffy was alone. She hated to be late and she hated it even more when other people were late. Thoughts sprung to mind about Spike being a mind reader and knowing that she hated lateness was keeping Willow outside just to annoy her.  
  
Just as these ideas were picking up volume in her mind Spike stalked over to the table. He did look cool, he'd even gone for a bit of colour tonight. He wore black jeans, a light blue shirt and his black leather duster that she guessed was kinda his trademark. He looked sexy, in an annoying god I wish you'd stay out of my life kind of way.  
  
"Well 'ello prom queen." He said stumping out his smoke in the ashtray.  
  
Buffy glared at him, "Hello."  
  
All the time her mind wanting to know where Willow was and why she was sat with him.  
  
"Now, now play nice. I thought we said tonight we could start over?"  
  
He was trying, well apart from the prom queen thing and the sarcasm. Buffy knew she had to give him a chance, he might actually be nice.  
  
"Ok. Well then hello I'm Buffy."  
  
She held out her hand for him to shake but instead he grabbed it and planted a kiss on it. A shiver ran down her spine but then she realized what a liberty he had just taken.  
  
"God!" She pulled her hand away from him and he smirked at her.  
  
"Can see you not used to the ol' British charm just yet. Well I'm William but call me Spike."  
  
Buffy looked at him, yes he had the look of a William about him. She could see him in twenty years being quite the respectable little William. He caught her grin.  
  
"What's so funny Eliza?" He pronounced her name with great care.  
  
"How did you know my name? Willow I guess. Great, don't call me it I hate it. Now go get me a drink." She told him not leaving any room for argument.  
  
"Quite the pushy one aren't we pet." Spike said taking off in direction of the bar.  
  
Truth be told he loved it, girls that he'd known in the past had just fallen head over feet for him and then never dared speak up in case they ruined there chances. Now Buffy was a different matter, headstrong he liked that, the only other girl who'd ever stood up to him in that way was Dawn.  
  
~*~  
  
It was now eight o'clock and Willow was still not there, both Buffy and Spike guessed that they'd been set up. Spike was glad of it, Buffy on the other hand was mad.  
  
"You know if you hate me that much you can just leave." He told her as if reading her thoughts.  
  
She blushed, she didn't hate him he was just annoying. She didn't want him to think that she hated him.  
  
"No. And I don't hate you." she replied.  
  
"Seems that way to me pet, or what you afraid you might wanna have a night of Spike loving." He said cocking his head to one side making him look even sexier than he already was.  
  
"Your gross as if."  
  
"Yeah like as if." He mimicked.  
  
"Wait maybe I do hate you."  
  
"Then tell me love," He said leaning in closer to her, "Why aren't you leaving?"  
  
He had her there; it was true why wasn't she leaving?  
  
"Because he's so god damn sexy" her brain answered for her.  
  
Spike's smirk shifted into a full on smile, "And who would that be?"  
  
Buffy went bright red as she realized that she'd said that out loud, now she never get him to leave her alone.  
  
"Brad Pitt." She said flatly, hoping to all the gods that he would just believe her and leave it at that. Although she had the feeling that Spike wasn't the sort of man to just leave things.  
  
"Oh I agree." He said, she looked at him and they both fell about laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Sat in him riverside apartment Giles fiddled with his glasses, his mind was starting to ache. Next week's assignment played, his students never took his seriously so he'd half to show them with a pass of leave my class assignment.  
  
Thoughts of her also filled his mind. A vampire assignment might be in order. Over the years the council had found that Slayer instinctively yet sub conscionably sought out their watchers. She may be in the class, a vampire assignment may draw her out.  
  
The little redhead filled his head, what a perfect Slayer she'd make.  
  
Two Wodkas & Coats  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Time for 'nother drink me thinks." Buffy laughed started laughing at her own joke.  
  
Spike just smiled at her, she was drunk. He thought that he liked her better drunk she didn't throw insults like knifes. Spike himself was feeling a little drunk as well, but not as bad as Buffy.  
  
"Ok princess." He said leaving for the bar.  
  
"Hey don't call me that." She shouted after him.  
  
She watched him move up to the bar, he was very sexy. Buffy's mind started to wonder about the body he kept under his clothes, she bet he looked nice without his clothes on. A huge smile crossed her face.  
  
"What you smiling about?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nothing where's my drink?" Buffy tried to change the subject because drink to her was like truth serum.  
  
"Bar closing we have to leave." He said.  
  
Buffy pouted, she wasn't ready to leave just yet. At first she been mad about Willow setting them up but now she was having a good time. Yeah he annoyed the hell out of her but he was funny and his eyes were so pretty.  
  
"Come on." He took her by the hand and pulled from her seat that she wasn't going to leave by choice.  
  
He pulled her up so that they were face to face, he was stood a bit closer than he realized. She had such a perfect face, and this was the ideal was to start of a kiss. He'd been thinking about that happening all night and now was his chance. He leant closer in, but then she turned around and started to walk off.  
  
Buffy hadn't even noticed that he had tried to kiss her. It was time to leave he had told her so she better leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"You stopped calling me prom queen." Buffy said almost falling.  
  
"Thought you didn't like it pet?"  
  
"Yeah but it reminds me of how pretty I am."  
  
Spike smiled, not a smirk or a grin a real smile and moved in front of her. He was looking deep into her eyes, "Well prom queen I'd like to remind you that you're very beautiful."  
  
Buffy giggled, he was very charming no doubt that, being drunk she'd nearly forgotten how annoying he could be.  
  
"Your silly." She said lightly swatting his arm, but he continued to stare right at her. His gaze had the power to make her believe that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
For a second they were lost in each other, if he had kissed her then she wouldn't have turned away. But the moment was quickly lost by a car driving past a sounding it's horn.  
  
"Looks like standing in the road it's acceptable here either." Buffy laughed.  
  
They both laughed, after they'd gotten over the whole we've been set up thing they'd had a good night. They talked a lot, but mainly they just swapped insults.  
  
"You know you're not so bad when I'm drunk." she told Spike.  
  
"Thanks a lot love."  
  
"No I just meant it stops you being annoying." she stumbled over the words.  
  
"I'm annoying?" Spike asked. He knew he was he just wanted to hear it from her.  
  
"Yep, but you are pretty damn sexy as well." She froze ending the sentence. How could she have told him that, it was the one thing bound to make him more annoying. She looked round for something to pull her out of the situation.  
  
Someone out there liked her because they were stood outside her building, she looked round then looked back at Spike.  
  
Leaning back against the wall she said, "This is my building. Goodnight."  
  
Spike knew there was no chance he was letting this opportunity slip, he put his arms up to the wall. He lowered his head taking the time to look at her expression, then he let his lips touch hers.  
  
Slowly at first they kissed, enjoying every moment of this new sensation, then Spike hooked his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her closer to him. At the same time he pushed his tongue into her mouth and the kiss started to spark with passion.  
  
Suddenly Spike pulled back to look at the beautiful woman in his arms. As if snapped out of her trance her eyes widened to look at him.  
  
"Oh God. I have to go." She said before entering the building, leaving Spike standing shocked.  
  
"Night."  
  
All the way up the stairs all Buffy could think was 'Oh God.'  
  
TBC... 


	4. Parts 7 & 8

All About The Passion  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Thanks for all the feedback it's making me really enjoy writing this fic. Hope that everyone is still enjoying it and that you like this chapter.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The next morning Buffy woke to feel like someone was having a party in her head, drink was bad. Memories of the previous came flooding back to her, a smile crossed her face as she thought of the mad conversations she'd had. Then a groan came from her mouth as she remembered the kiss.  
  
It had been a lovely kiss, but with Spike. God she'd messed it up this time. He'd either want to marry her which was way too much or he'd never want to see her again which would kill her ego.  
  
Pushing the covers back she forced herself out of bed, if she didn't get up now she'd never make it to class. Walking across the room she saw her reflection, which made her groan again, she looked like crap. Pulling on a pair of dark blue sweats and a white vest top she splashed water on to her face and tied her hair back.  
  
Now was no time to think about showering, she'd come straight back hear after class and then get ready. That way she could at least avoid Spike.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy pulled open the door of her room and jumped back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked the man sat on the floor in the hallway.  
  
"Thought I'd come by make sure your head was ok pet." Spike answered tossing her a grin.  
  
"Well I'm fine so you can go." She said walking past him and down the stairs.  
  
Spike got up and followed her, he'd been there all night not wanting to leave after that kiss. The most amazing kiss he'd ever experienced in his life.  
  
"Buffy love wait up." She was walking at such a pace that Spike nearly had to run to keep up.  
  
She stopped and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked giving no emotion away in her words. He looked at her trying to read what was in her head.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, about last night."  
  
Buffy snorted, man, since when did a man want to talk? This guy was crazy. Still cute but crazy.  
  
She carried on walking heading towards the lecture theatre; she walked fast hoping that Spike would just give up. He didn't he followed her all the way. And when they got into the lecture theatre he sat down next to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike sat watching the whole time, not listening to a word Giles said. The bits he did catch didn't seem of that much importance anyway Giles was clearly mental. Vampires?  
  
Buffy sat knowing that all of Spikes attention was on her, and deep down it felt good, having someone pay that much attention to her. Despite that though she had to pass this course and if listening to a middle aged British man rave on about Vampires was the only way to do then she would have to.  
  
Back in the states she had left a string of men heart broken, she never meant it to happen that way it just did. About four years ago she had fallen for sweet kind Parker and then he'd left her after that she wasn't all that big on trust. So plenty of genuinely sweet kind guys got hurt. Riley all he wanted to do was love her but she wouldn't let him, she wasn't going to do that here.  
  
Spike really liked her, the look in his eyes told her it was more than lust. That was why she hadn't wanted to kiss him, is he liked her that much then he was destined to get hurt. That was what Buffy Summers did, hurt people.  
  
The word assignment picked both Spike and Buffy out of their private thoughts.  
  
"Ok I've told you about vampires, next session I'm going to tell you about the counter force something known as the Slayer. For you assignment I want you to make a short video about 'the Slayer'. To be handed in on Thursday, ready to hear the real information on Friday. Please do not research the topic I want your own ideas. Work in teams of three please, but outline who did what." Giles explained to the class.  
  
~*~  
  
That was the best idea Giles could come up with, Slayer were meant to know instinctively about their powers and calling. It wasn't his normal teaching methods but finding the Slayer was of up most importance at the moment.  
  
He dismissed the class.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy marched out of the hall before Giles had even finished dismissing them, she needed a shower and she had to get rid of Spike.  
  
Needless to say within seconds he was behind her.  
  
"I just spoke to Willow, the three of us are a team." Spike said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Hell just leave me alone." Buffy was nearly shouting.  
  
"Hey I'm hurt prom queen." Spike tried to put on his best 'I'm hurt' face. Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Ok you but no talking." Spike looked confused with this statement but then realization passed over his face.  
  
"Fine I promise not to talk to you. Now are we going to start on this?"  
  
"I have to go shower didn't think I could face it this morning." Buffy told him trying to shake him off.  
  
"Great well I'll come and wait with you." Spike smiled to her.  
  
Thoughts of a naked Buffy danced in his head, naked Buffy covered with water.  
  
'Persistent I'll give him that.' Buffy thought as she carried on walking not bothering to argue, he wasn't going away she might as well just face it.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy stepped out of the shower and opened the door back into her bedroom. She had a white towel wrapped around her body and as her eyes met Spike's she saw the lust in his eyes.  
  
Spike swallowed hard, this girl was the image of perfection to him, there was no way he was giving up, not for anything. He stood up.  
  
Blood pounded through her body, Spike had stood up and was right in front of her. His deep blue eyes looking down on her like he was looking into her soul. She couldn't do this, one of them would end up hurt, it was how it always ended.  
  
Spike raised his hand to her face, her skin smooth and fresh from the shower. Her beauty glowed on to his skin, he hooked his hand round her. His mind racing.  
  
They found each others lips exploring them with all the passion they had. Both were feeling the heat between them, the passion. It was all about the passion.  
  
Buffy's towel dropped to the floor. One Night & An Afternoon  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
It was now well into the afternoon, Buffy and Spike lay in each other's arms naked and happy. Falling into bed hadn't been part of either's plan but it had happened and they were both glad, for now.  
  
Spike had been awake the whole time but Buffy had drifted off not long after their hot session. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile graced her face.  
  
She turned and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Hey you." were the only words she could find.  
  
"Hey." He replied  
  
Thoughts of Willow and vampire Slayer assignments filled her head, it's not what she wanted to be thinking about but it was better than thinking about how wrong this thing with Spike was. It was funny how it didn't feel wrong, not at all.  
  
"So Slayer assignment?" Buffy asked him, hoping that his mind was capable of thought.  
  
"Willow doesn't want to be on camera, so here's my idea you pretend to be a vamp and I slay you we record it and hand it in. Simple." Spike explained his minimum effort plan.  
  
"K, but I get to be the Slayer, coz the Slayer would so be a girl."  
  
Spike disagreed but decided not to argue with his pretty blonde. He just nodded and dragged her into another deep kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir in no way am I meaning to undermined you power but I have one question."  
  
"Go on ask." Navocof said.  
  
"If the council doesn't know who the Slayer is then she probably doesn't know who she is so how are we meant to get her?" The male vampire asked fearing for his life.  
  
"Good question. She will show herself soon and then it will be time. You know me I don't go in for the things that have a strict timetable, and unluckily for the Slayer I have all the time in the world."  
  
Navocof laughed a sound that un-nerved his minions.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow was stood on the grassy area in front of her halls of residence holding a camcorder in her shaking hands. She watched as her two new friends Spike and Buffy exchanged a gentle banter.  
  
She didn't know what had happened the previous night or that afternoon but for some reason the two were glowing.  
  
"Why do we have to do this now we should be in the bar." Spike complained.  
  
"Because if you were a vampire you couldn't fight in the day time idiot." Buffy replied.  
  
"Couldn't I fight with a blanket or something?" Spike asked in attempt to get the girls to give up the project until tomorrow.  
  
"Yeah a vamp with a blanket, some big bad that would be!" Buffy laughed, "Come on attack me."  
  
Willow hit record as Spike went to charge Buffy. To there amazement Buffy jumped over his head as turned back to face him. He turned look at her shocked by what she had just done.  
  
'Cheerleader thing.' He thought as he went to throw a light punch at her. Thinking that it might not be such a good idea, he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
She blocked his punch so he threw another, she blocked that. Determination came over him, he tried again and she blocked again. It was time for a little attack, Buffy thought and went to punch him.  
  
It landed in his stomach and a sudden look of pain crossed his face. He fell back and Buffy pretended to stake him.  
  
Willow stopped recording and Buffy crouched over Spike.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Yeah.. I'm fine.. Your strong." He pushed out in between groans.  
  
"The bar?" She asked wanting to make up for the obvious pain she'd caused.  
  
Spike nodded, "I'll even let you buy me a drink." He gave her a smile, letting her know that he wasn't bothered by the punch she'd just packed.  
  
She held out her hand to him pulling him up, he grabbed her face and kissed her.  
  
Willow stood watching the couple wondering just how much she could have missed in one night and an afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
In the shadows near one of the many campus green areas Giles stood watching his students.  
  
It was plain to see that he had found his Slayer, her fighting skills clearly efficient. It was the bubblegum blond knocking William Evans right off his feet. He would have to talk to her in the morning, for now he would leave her.  
  
The council would be pleased, the Slayer had been found.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Parts 9 & 10

Confrontations  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Spike turned the key in the door, he had come back to his parents house to see Dawn. She'd had called him and when he sounded so happy she demanded to know what had happened.  
  
Dawn and Spike had always been close, it was more than a twin thing. They looked out for each other no matter how much it annoyed the other one.  
  
"Dawnie?" Spike shouted up the stairs when he found the living room empty.  
  
Dawn came bounding down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, "Spike."  
  
"Hey little bit how you doin'"  
  
She scowled at him she hated being called little bit, but Spike insisted on it because he was three and a half minutes older than her. But never being able to stay mad at her brother Dawn's scowl turned into a big smile.  
  
"I thought you were never coming back here. Anyway I want to know what's happened to make you of all people cheery."  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm grump?" He said throwing himself down on to the sofa.  
  
"Yes now continue." Dawn said getting in to her favourite gossiping position, crossed legs facing Spike.  
  
"Well you know prom queen, we're kinda gettin' it on. Don't know where it's goin' just yet but I really like her."  
  
The smiles and hugs and words of encouragement he'd expected hadn't come, Dawn's face was a blaze with anger, "So it worked." She muttered.  
  
"What worked?" Spike asked hearing the comment and feeling very confused.  
  
Dawn stood up and threw her arms into the air, Spike knew this was never a good sign, "The firkin' bimbo charm she was working on you."  
  
"Hold on Dawn you don't even know her." Spike immediately jumped to the defence of his new woman. Dawn was shocked, Spike always took her side but this only fuelled her anger.  
  
"I know enough to know she's a skanky ho."  
  
The twins were both stood facing each other now, anger coming from both of them, they had never fought like this. It was new and it worried them both. Spike decided to leave, if he went they could both calm down think about things.  
  
"I'm going, call me when you've calmed down. I like Buffy and that's it." With that he stormed out the door.  
  
As he walked down the street he heard Dawn shouting to him, begging for him to come back.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles stalked the hallways, hoping that he would find Ms Summer. He had been able to obtain a timetable for the University registry, just about now she should be leaving a history lecture.  
  
He saw her, he had no idea what he was going to say but he would have to think quick the time was here and he couldn't waste it. It didn't help that he didn't like the girl.  
  
"Ms Summers do you think I could talk with you?" He asked when he approached her.  
  
"Sure." She answered and he quickly pulled her into a side room.  
  
"I am going to tell you something quite unbelievable but it is important that you do believe it."  
  
"What that I'm your best student?" She smiled blowing a bubblegum bubble.  
  
Giles gritted his teeth, this girl was a nightmare.  
  
"No. I believe that you are the Slayer."  
  
"I'm the what?"  
  
"The Slayer, the one girl in all the world chosen to fight the vampires. I saw you fighting yesterday and your skill is that possessed by a Slayer. Now if you will come with me I will explain it all." Giles said, trying not to think about how annoying the girl was.  
  
"Yeah whatever, you know you should really see a doctor." She went to leave the room.  
  
"You stupid girl you really don't have any idea how important you are do you. Now I suggest you listen to me."  
  
A look of horror passed on her face, he had just called her stupid.  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
Giles grabbed her arm, "Ms Summers you really do not have a choice."  
  
Fear passed over her, this man was crazy, bigger than her and she was trapped in this small room with his. She pulled his over her and he landed on the floor, groaning. She was shocked, since when did she have this sort of strength?  
  
Since she became the Slayer.  
  
~*~  
  
Navocof laughed, "Looks like the game has begun."  
  
His minions looked confused, "Sir?"  
  
"It seems the council have found the Slayer, in a few hours we will find her." Navocof laughed again. Sparing CHAPTER TEN  
  
Buffy had spent the afternoon with Giles, after he had recovered from his little fall he had explained everything to her. It sounded real, it felt real, but still something played on her mind. She needed to talk to someone and here she was alone in this strange country. Sure she'd made friends but who could she tell about this.  
  
Spike, he might laugh be he wouldn't run away, she hoped.  
  
She pressed the button to call his cell phone. He was going to think she was crazy.  
  
"'Ello." Spike answered.  
  
"Hey Spike could I ask you something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How seriously do you take Giles with all that Vampire stuff?"  
  
"Well it must have some point or why would they let him teach it. What's this about."  
  
Spike heard Buffy burst into tears on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Wait a minute pet I'll be round."  
  
Spike put the phone down grabbed his duster and headed out towards Buffy's room.  
  
~*~  
  
When he got on to the corridor on which Buffy lived he saw that her door was open he ran straight in. He saw her on her bed, head in hands still crying.  
  
"What's up pet." Spike asked wrapping his arms around her, he felt an uncontrollable urge to just keep her safe and make things better.  
  
Buffy didn't answer, all she did was sob.  
  
"Buffy tell me." He said shaking her slightly. He pulled her hands away from her face forcing her to look at him.  
  
"You know the Slayer, well according to Giles I'm the Slayer. It's my duty to protect the world for evil vampires." She said still sobbing.  
  
Spike felt like laughing at her, she was so upset because some mad old professor took his job a bit to seriously.  
  
"Tell me what gives him that idea? He's mental, ignore him."  
  
This didn't seem to help, in fact she started to cry all the more.  
  
"No Spike, something is weird. I'm like super strong. I threw Giles over my head."  
  
Spike didn't know how to answer her, she was right she was strong and he had the bruises to prove it. When she had punched him last night it had hurt like hell and this morning the nurse had told him he had a cracked rib.  
  
"Right then love come on, you can show me."  
  
~*~  
  
Spike had taken Buffy out on to the grassy area where they had filmed their assignment, let her beat out some of that pain.  
  
After a while she loosened up, but there was no way spike could deny that she had some sort of power. She ran so fast, she was strong, she was skilled, everything a good fighter should be. But he could feel that she was more than a fighter more like a warrior.  
  
"You feelin' better love?" Spike asked as he dodged a punch.  
  
"A bit. Thanks for doing this Spike."  
  
"No problem for you."  
  
She stopped and started to circle Spike, "Do you think I'm the Slayer Spike?"  
  
'Where did that come from' he thought. He looked at her what did he say to that. The truth, "Yeah pet I do."  
  
She nodded, she knew it to, she could feel it. When Giles had explained all about the Slayer to her she felt as if the missing thing in her life had been put into place. Like she had found the meaning of life.  
  
"Yeah. It's weird but at the same time it's kinda cool as well!" Buffy said before bursting in fits of laughter.  
  
The sound of her little giggles was like music to Spike, to see her happy. Strange how he'd only known her for a few days and it already felt like this. He was sure that he loved her. She was the first girl that he wanted to protect as much as Dawn she was the first girl who he would not just accept what Dawn had to say about her.  
  
Looking into her eyes it was clear. He was in love.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiding in the shadows Navocof and one of his minions watched the couple sparing. It was a dance a beautiful, romantic and violent dance.  
  
"I think we have a way in."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"She has a weakness, that boy, she loves him and I will take him from her."  
  
"As usual an excellent plan sir."  
  
"I know. I am going to make her want to die."  
  
They continued watching the couple spar, enjoying the dance they performed.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Parts 11 & 12

The Big Bad  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Buffy and Spike had been sparing for about an hour, they were hot and tired. It had been fun, Buffy enjoyed the new power she had found, and Spike enjoyed watching her. She was so free.  
  
"I think it's time to call it a day, Giles wanted me to check in, start the actual slaying." Buffy told Spike.  
  
"Ok pet, give me a call in the morning." He said kissing her head. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
As she went to walk off Spike called her back, "Buffy you know slaying is it dangerous?" A look of concern in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know Giles never said, I'm sure that things happen but it can't be more dangerous than life can it?" Her expression and tone of voice care free.  
  
Spike wasn't sure that she was right, but she was happy so he wasn't going to spoil that.  
  
He stood watching as Buffy headed off in the direction of Giles' office, she looked back once or twice smiling at him. Spike was head over feet, after Dru he hadn't wanted to fall in love, but that girl how could he stop it? They hadn't talked about it but he just knew that she loved him as well.  
  
They were so happy, things were perfect.  
  
Buffy walked off to find Giles, she was so happy to be in love that she didn't hear Spike's muffled scream as one of Navocof's minions dragged him off.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy found Giles pacing his office and dusty old book in his hand, when he saw her he looked at her in annoyance. She knew that he didn't like her, but she put that down to bad first impressions.  
  
"Hey Giles."  
  
"Hello Ms Summers. Please have a seat." His tone was short and clipped.  
  
Something snapped inside Buffy, "Look I'm a nice person and I am the Chosen One and all that so don't you think you should try to be nice to me? By the sounds of it we're going to be around each other a lot."  
  
Giles knew that she was right, he should try to make an effort after all if he wanted her to take his orders then he would need to be on the right side of her.  
  
"Yes you are quite correct Ms Summers, we should both try and be a bit more understanding in this situation."  
  
"Cool but there's one thing, stop calling me Ms Summers, my name is Buffy."  
  
She flashed him a warm smile, and Giles thought that maybe he had got her wrong.  
  
"Right, Buffy, I'm sorry to thrust this upon you but I'm afraid you are needed. But I have seen you fight and you already have great skill." Giles told he still pacing, it made her uneasy, something bad must be going on.  
  
"I'm needed, like how?"  
  
"There is a master vampire called Navocof it seems he has been waiting for the Slayer, and now he knows it is you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He hacked into the councils computers, he is very good at that sort of thing. Anyway he has made a deal with a hell God and he needs you to complete the deal."  
  
"He needs me, what does he want me for."  
  
"Please Buffy do not become distressed too much by this but he needs your blood to complete a ritual."  
  
Giles waited for her response expecting her to scream and cry, she never all she said, "Gross."  
  
"Yes quite. Anyway we now his location and it is down to you to put a stop to this. You must go and kill him."  
  
Giles really expected the hysterics to start now, a young woman faced with the task of saving the world and she seemed perfectly calm. Buffy Summers was a strange woman.  
  
Buffy looked round the room, "So a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, holy water, crosses and fire, they'll kill him." She state as she pulled various weapons into a canvas bag.  
  
Giles watched in fascination, after reading the accounts of other Slayers, never had he heard of a young girl taking the news so well. Seeming so focused, maybe he had gotten this girl all wrong.  
  
"I am glad to see you paid attention to my lecture, and also I have to say I am very pleased with your total focus on the task." He smiled.  
  
Throwing the bag over her shoulder Buffy turned to him and said, "Yeah well the sooner we do this the sooner I can get back to my honey."  
  
~*~  
  
Spike had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past hour, he had fully expected to be killed and he was still in no doubt that he would be.  
  
He was chained to a wall in a lavishly furnished bedroom, a vampire's bedroom. The man who he guessed was the master had been talking at him the whole time, telling him about his plan. At first it made Spike laugh, he'd seen it in all the films the big bad tells the good guys the plan and then they get defeated. Now it wasn't funny because it looked like the big bad would win.  
  
Navocof walked over to him, he knew what was coming, he did it about every ten minutes or so, came for a sip.  
  
Spike opened his eyes to see the things face change into a monster face. He saw the sharp fangs clamp down on to his arm.  
  
He wondered if this would be the last time. Sacrifices  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Buffy and Giles were sat outside a large apartment building in the wealthy district of the city, preparing for battle. Giles had driven her to the location of Navocof, trying to prepare her mentally on the way. They had been sat in the car for a few minutes saying nothing to each other.  
  
"Giles how bad will this be?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can not tell you, but it will be like nothing you have ever faced before." Giles responded, he wanted to tell her about how nasty Navocof could be but thought now was not the time.  
  
"Right, well I better get in there ten." With that Buffy opened the car door and headed over to the apartment building.  
  
Buffy felt nervous walking up the steps, what the hell was she doing. She'd come to this strange country, by herself and listened to this crazy man and now she was heading into an unknown place to attack a man with an axe.  
  
~*~  
  
Navocof moved away from the window, he had seen the car pull up and watched the new Slayer get out. He turned to one of his minions.  
  
"She has arrived. Get him out of here." He motioned to Spike's body lying in the corner of the room.  
  
"Yes sir." The vampire said as he took Spike's body and dragged it out of the room. He looked over to his master in awe, such a perfect plan that was working to the last word.  
  
Navocof moved away from the door and waited for the Slayer to enter, 'so stupid' he thought to himself. The girl and her watcher had walked right into his trap.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy kicked the door from its hinges, she saw Navocof immediately. At first panic came across her, he looked just like a normal man she had made such a mistake. Then her fears were resolved as the vampire spoke.  
  
"You have arrived Slayer, good just in time for my party." Navocof said weighing up the young girl in front of him.  
  
"From what I've heard evil nasties don't normally want the Slayer at their parties."  
  
"True, but this is a party to celebrate your death." He said the words calmly as if they were set in stone.  
  
"Don't think so." Buffy moved closer to him and kicked him hard in the stomach.  
  
Navocof punched her hard in the face, she stood back and looked at him. He was strong, at first she had thought it was stupid of him to want to fight. He was only about five foot seven inches, but it was plain to see that his strength was unquestionable.  
  
"Such a shame that your friend Spike won't be able to attend my little party." He said looking for the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Spike? What have you done with him? Where is he?" She questioned. Giles had warned her about the physical pain she would encounter as a Slayer, he never said anything about emotional pain. It was painful, she had just found Spike, a man that could be her equal, a relationship that might work out because they were equal.  
  
"I'm afraid that he is dead." He stated coldly.  
  
Something inside her flipped, she grabbed Navocof a tossed him over her shoulder and grabbed a stake. Before she could find her target he was back up and he punched her across the back of her head.  
  
Buffy turned to the side and kicked him in the chest, he staggered back, she kicked him again. He was nearly against the wall now but Buffy knew that she wouldn't have time to stake him. She kicked him again, this time finding his face.  
  
"I will have your blood Slayer. They say it's the sweetest." Navocof said as Buffy swung the axe at him.  
  
A look of shock passed over his face the split second before her exploded into dust around her.  
  
Buffy stood still watching as the dust for the master vampire's body cover her skin. It was done, he had won, but she didn't feel like giving a victory cheer. Her heart knew too well what she had lost in the process.  
  
She picked up her weapons and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles smiled as he saw him Slayer leaving the building, she had won. There was no way Navocof the six hundred year old vampire would have let her leave alive. She must have dusted him.  
  
Buffy opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat. Giles noticed that her face showed great pain, the battle had been hard on her.  
  
"Buffy is everything ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I killed him. But you know the hardest part? I know."  
  
A confused expression clouded Giles' face, what was she talking about? What ever it was she was talking as if he should know already.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"I know how hard it is going to be without him. I can feel what life will be like without him. I never told him but I think I was in love with him. No I know I was in love with him."  
  
'Is she talking about Navocof?' Giles asked himself. Something had happened to her up there and he had no idea what, but he knew that she couldn't be talking about Navocof.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Spike. Navocof had him and now he's dead." Tears started to flow from her eyes. Pain and grief filled the car.  
  
Giles nodded a knowing nod, he knew that Slayer very rarely had a normal life with normal relationships. That being the Slayer meant may sacrifices and Spike was just the first, Buffy knew that.  
  
TBC...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: That was the first proper fight scene I have written so I'm sorry if it was a little bit rubbish. I will try harder next time.  
  
Oh and don't panic about Spike, trust me it will all work out. 


	7. Parts 13 & 14

One Leather Duster  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
The last two days had been hard on Buffy, she felt like her whole world had fallen down around her and she was still standing in the middle trying to work out what to do. Giles had done everything he could, he had spent hours praising her slaying technique.  
  
"To face Navocof and come off so well, it is quite extraodinary Buffy." Giles had told her.  
  
Then how come she didn't feel extraodinary? She felt more like the world had ended. And the worst bit was that she had just started to enjoy it.  
  
Spike had come into her life and he annoyed her, she had fought against his sexy smirk. Knowing that sexy smirks only led to heartbreak. And she was right.  
  
Lying on her bed she stared up at the ceilling as if hoping to find answers there. Since she had faced Navocof she had tried desperately to find something to remind her of Spike. Buffy soon found she had nothing.  
  
No pictures of a day at the fair, because they never had time to do that. No teddy bears bought for her by him, because he never had time. No old CD's borrowed from him, because she never had time to ask him.  
  
The only thing she had was a worn black leather duster that had been disguarded along with her towel less than a weak ago. Buffy had spent the last two days wrapped up it, clinging on to that last memory of Spike.  
  
Buffy pulled herself off the bed and started to pace the room.  
  
"Why?" She shouted hoping that someone would answer.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this? Why me?.... Why Spike?"  
  
No answer came. She grabbed a few stakes and held them closer to her. For some reason she felt like an even better Slayer now, when Spike had died it had become more important. Giles had sent her out both nights telling her that she had to continue, that Slayers don't get to take holidays, they don't even get compassionate leave.  
  
She left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking around the park she knew that tonight was going to be quite. After being out for three hours she had only dusted one vamp and there were no others around. No matter how hard she looked.  
  
It was time to give up, but she couldn't, if she did then she'd be back in her room crying into one black duster.  
  
"Yeah time to go back to my personal pain." She said as she walked off.  
  
Buffy didn't feel the change in the air, tingling feeling on the back of her neck. She didn't notice that she was being followed. The way she felt now she wouldn't have cared if she had known.  
  
She smelt the sent of cigarette smoke, but when she looked round there was no one there.  
  
Spike looked at her, she was beautiful. He still thought that and to see her in pain it hurt. He followed her watched her pain, heard her pain as she spoke out loud. He should make his presence known.  
  
What would he say, what would she do? He had been given the chance at immortality and she could take it away in a second.  
  
"Stupid bloody pounce." Spike said to himself as he looked on at the girl he loved.  
  
Suddenly Buffy felt a familiar feeling take over her body, a feeling that danger was near. 'What had Giles called it?' she thought. 'Slayer senses' she answered.  
  
"Bring it on." Buffy shouted into the large area of darkness. She'd enjoy this, a fight.  
  
She looked round searching for the origin of the feeling. A man clad in dark clothing stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Slayer." He snarled, "How have you been pet?" Always Been Bad CHAPTER FORETEEN  
  
Buffy ran into Spike's arms, he was here in the flesh. He could see all the emotion she felt splashed across her face.  
  
"I thought you were dead, where were you?" she asked as she kissed his face and neck.  
  
Spike looked down on her, he had this beautiful girl in his arms a few days ago all he would have wanted to do would be fuck her, now all he wanted to do was rip her neck apart and drink her blood. But he did still love her.  
  
"I've been around pet." He said pulling a smoke out of a battered packet and lighting it up.  
  
Confusion passed over her face, Spike saw it and delighted in it. Didn't he know what had been going on, maybe not, maybe Navocof never had him at all.  
  
"Spike after I left you the other night I had to fight this Navocof guy, he told me you were dead." She explained on the verge of tears for a moment.  
  
Spike considered what to say next, the human in him wanted to explain and care for her, the demon wanted to say the one thing that would hurt the most. Spike lifted his head so his eyes were directly on her.  
  
"Hey baby I am dead."  
  
For a moment Buffy didn't understand, how could he be dead when he was stood right in front of her? Then the cloud lifted, he was dead, or more undead. The tingly feeling on the back of her neck was caused by him. She watched as his face morphed showing the demon.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
Buffy was crying uncontrollably now, Giles had warned her that keeping her emotions in check was important but how could she when she was faced with this? There must be some way to make this right.  
  
"We'll fix this don't worry."  
  
Spike laughed, not the lighthearted laugh they had shared days before in each other's arms but an evil laugh. A laugh that made you know that you had said something stupid.  
  
"Why would I want it fixing? I feel great, stronger, faster, healthier and I suspect even sexier than I was before."  
  
"You're a fucking idiot, you don't understand." She lost her temper, she was even thinking now that it would have been better if he was dead, like totally dead.  
  
Before she knew what was happening Spike threw a punch at her, she didn't have time to reach. She kicked him back, part of her was enjoying it but the most of her just wanted to run.  
  
"God you're bad." She taunted, hoping he would leave.  
  
"What can I say baby I've always been bad." Spike told her as he charged at her.  
  
She ducked out of the way, the hunter and hunted stared at each other. Buffy knew she was the hunter but at this moment in this situation she felt more like the hunted. She didn't want to be doing this, but if he continued she would have to stake him, either that or let him take her life.  
  
"I could dust you within a second and you know it. But I don't want to, leave now and I won't have to." Buffy told him, hoping that her declaration sounded true even if she knew it wasn't.  
  
Spike looked at her and his game face disappeared, she was right he should just go. Leave her be, he loved her more than anything but he had to go. Spike knew he couldn't control the demon just yet. It was close, that's why he'd stayed away for the last few days take control of this new power.  
  
"Fine I'll go."  
  
"Good, it's for the best." Buffy said. She watched him turn round to leave, then he turned back to face her.  
  
"You know I'll be back for you Slayer." And with that he left.  
  
He'll be back? The question ran through Buffy's mind, he was going to come back and kill her. Why would he do this, he loved her she knew he did, and know that was gone. Why would he want to hurt, why would he want to come back.  
  
Giles, she needed Giles. He could explain, maybe help her, find away to turn him back, if that was even possible. Giles could tell her about this explain, make the pain go away.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike walked off towards his room, he was still staying on the campus. He knew that he couldn't stay there forever but it would have to do for know. He had to stay close to Buffy, watch her.  
  
"At least she knows." He said to himself. He had told her he would be back, when he could control the demon and love her without the chance of hurting her he would be back.  
  
Tomorrow night he would go and see Giles, see if he could offer him any help. If he couldn't then he'd eat him, old men didn't really do it for him but the way Giles had looked at him on registration day he deserved it. Not to mention he had called him Mr Evans. 


	8. Parts 15 & 16

Duty CHAPTER FIFETEEN  
  
The sunlight shone in her eyes as she made her way over to the office that belonged to Giles, she needed answers. Buffy had tossed and turned all night images of the new Spike playing on her mind.  
  
They way he spoke the words he used, it was clear to see the change. Gone was the romantic side that could shine through, all that was left was the smart arse cocky side.  
  
Buffy saw Giles sat at his desk scribbling into a little notebook, Buffy already knew what he'd say. 'Sacred duty to kill ALL vampires etc. etc.' But she needed to hear it.  
  
With a tear in her eye she went and sat on the corner of the desk.  
  
"Good morning Buffy, how was patrol last night?" He asked, he sounded like he cared. Over the last few days he had let the first impression disappear, seeing what a truly extraordinary young woman she was.  
  
"It was slow, only a couple of dustings."  
  
"Good." He went to continue but Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Spike's a vampire."  
  
Buffy didn't raise her eyes to see Giles, she couldn't. He looked at her, studying the pain and love in her eyes, he knew what he could do but really he should let it be.  
  
"Well as you know Buffy it is your duty to...."  
  
"I know my duty to protect the innocent, blah, blah, blah, but Spike was innocent and I didn't protect him. I came here so that you could make me dust him." She was sobbing now.  
  
It wasn't the cry of a spoiled little girl or a cry of pain. It was a cry of desperation, for the pain to stop for someone to explain and tell her what to do.  
  
"Buffy he is a danger and no longer your Spike." Giles explained.  
  
"But he is, his personality is still there. His stupid smirk and smart arse remarks how can I kill him?"  
  
She really wanted to know the answer, the easy way to kill the only person you've ever really loved. To see the look of shock and pain as the wooden stake penetrates the heart, to see the outline of that person turn to dust and explode into ashes around the body they once made love to.  
  
Giles saw the pain fresh again in her face, "You may not have to Buffy. If he leaves then you do not have to do it. But I do have to say that I don't think he will leave you alone."  
  
"I do have to dust him, as you say my sacred job. He's an evil disgusting monster and how could I be in love with him?"  
  
Buffy got up from her position on the table and looked at Giles, she had answered her own question, she had to.  
  
Giles considered his options, the council would be extremely vexed if he went ahead. But to see this girl in this much pain he felt he had no choice.  
  
"Buffy do you love him, even as vampire?" Giles asked taking a cup of tea to his lips.  
  
"Yeah with all the love I've got." She answered.  
  
"Then I suggest you try your best not to stake him."  
  
Buffy smiled and headed for the door. Giles was already thinking his plan threw in his head, he had everything he needed, and it would not do any harm. If he didn't do his Slayer wouldn't make it to a year.  
  
He gathered the supplies.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike sat in his room with a cigarette hanging from his lips wearing only a pair of black jeans. He was thinking about the events of the previous night. Seeing Buffy had given a whole knew urgency and importance to his mission.  
  
Other vampires when they woke thought of nothing but the first kill, spike hadn't the blood had been his second thought. When he had got back to his dorm room his textbook on vampires explained to him why.  
  
If a person is in a perfect state of love when they are turned they will be different from other vampires, they will keep more of there old personality, be a bit less demon. It didn't mean that they were any less evil, in fact sometimes it made them more evil than your standard vamp. But it meant the capacity to be good was there.  
  
Just as Spike reached over for the bottle of Jack Daniels he had bought an overwhelming feeling came over him. A searing pain filled his body and a bright orange-ish light filled the room.  
  
Spike collapsed on to the bed. Decisions  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Buffy hadn't seen Spike since the night she found out he was a vampire, and the feeling of loss still wouldn't shift.  
  
It was so hard she had to deal with her university classes and slaying, all the time thinking about her lost love. Spike who'd she'd only known a few days, but missed like the ground missed the rain in a drought.  
  
She had told Willow that Spike had dropped out of uni and she hadn't heard from him since, she couldn't share the pain with the girl who had become her best friend. She had Dawn a couple of times but that didn't help.  
  
Dawn didn't know what had happened, all she knew was her beloved brother had gone missing and she blamed Buffy for that. Dawn had punched Buffy in a bar only a week ago. Yes things were hard.  
  
Giles couldn't stop the pain, he knew about it which was more than anymore else but his first propriety was to make sure Buffy fulfilled her slaying duties.  
  
Buffy didn't really go out much, so a Saturday night like tonight wasn't unusual. Buffy was sat on her bed watching TV, but she had to go out, time to slay. She stood up and grabbed the leather duster and pulled it round her. The coat had become the one thing in the world that made her feel safe.  
  
The smell of Spike wrapped round her, just like it had been that morning after their night of passion. The night when they had fallen so hopelessly in love, a complete love.  
  
Time to slay.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike stood in the shadows outside the building that Buffy called home, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He had come back, he knew about himself know, he knew that he could control himself.  
  
A demon he had met in a bar the night after he left had told him that his soul had been restored, that made it easier on him. The demon had told him a tale of another souled vampire a vicious master vampire called Angel who was cursed to know the pain of killing a million people.  
  
Spike didn't have that guilt, he hadn't had the chance to kill, so his soul was not a curse, it was more a blessing. A way to make Buffy trust him. He controlled his demon well, it did rise and Spike let it but he never killed.  
  
On thought played on his mind, would Buffy still want him? Souled or not, controlled or not he was still a vampire. Not quite the old Spike that had fallen in love with Buffy.  
  
Then he saw her, walking down that steps from her dorm out into the cold winter night. He looked at her closely and saw that she was wearing his duster, it made a smile play on his lips for the first time since his change, she still cared.  
  
Spike moved back into the shadows, it wasn't time just yet. This had to be perfect, he had to show her.  
  
"And she better not think she's bloody keeping me coat." He muttered to himself a he flicked the cigarette away and moved to follow her.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked round the campus, another quite night. She wondered if vampires went home for Christmas or something, she wouldn't be going home and they didn't even have Thanksgiving here.  
  
Then she felt it, the feeling of tickling on the back of her neck. Her alarm system was telling her that a vamp was near by.  
  
"At last some action." She said to herself.  
  
Spike had to hold back his laughter, 'if it's action she wants' he thought to himself.  
  
Before she could assess the situation a vampire had jumped out and was stood behind her, she twisted round to see the attacker. He was too quick by the time she was round he had moved out of sight.  
  
'This guy is good' she thought still not able to land a blow, it was fun though a challenger that tested her skill.  
  
To much time thinking put her at a disadvantage, before Buffy could do anything she was thrown to the ground. The weight of the attacker now on her, she still couldn't see him, but the smell was slightly familiar. Her head was thrown to the side to expose her neck, she knew what was coming.  
  
Closing her eyes tightly she tried to block out the felling of the fangs penetrating her skin, but they never came. All Buffy felt was soft loving kisses being planted on her neck.  
  
Her eyes shot open in shock.  
  
She found a pair of deep blue eyes full of love shining down on her.  
  
"Spike." She screamed out, he'd come back to her.  
  
But then she realized what this situation was, it maybe Spike, but still a vampire had her pinned down. She pushed up on to his body and rolled his so that she was on top of him.  
  
"Calm down pet." Spike said softly.  
  
"Calm down you've just attacked me." As she said it she saw the pain in Spike's eyes, she didn't understand he thought or she doesn't care.  
  
"I wanted to show you."  
  
"Show me what?" Buffy asked a little confused.  
  
"That I could kill you, but that will never happen all I'll ever do is kiss you." He explained hoping that Buffy would see the truth in his words.  
  
Buffy looked at him for a moment, she felt that it was true, but she was unsure of herself. This is what she'd dreamt of for the past two months. Did she just believe it because she wanted to?  
  
Spike could see the thought going on inside her head, he knew he had to leave, if he was with her it would effect her decision. He pushed her body from him and stood. He took on look at her and started to walk off.  
  
Buffy panicked, he was leaving. She couldn't handle it again.  
  
"Where are you going?" She shouted, worry filling her words.  
  
"Don't worry pet, just taking a little break let you have a think. I'll come back and soon this time. Don't want my sexy body effecting your decision love."  
  
Buffy wanted to run after him, stop him, make him kiss her, but she couldn't her feet stayed rooted. He was right she had to think this through.  
  
Spike carried on walking, he'd go back soon and she could either love him or stake him. Either way he'd be happier than he was now. TBC. 


	9. Part 17

Trust  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Spike had started to walk away a few seconds ago and Buffy stood shell shocked. If it was possible he looked even sexier now than he did as a human, it was his eyes they were bluer than before. Deep blue eyes that she could drown in.  
  
Still no amount of deep blue sexy eyes could help her now, she had to decide. He was leaving again and she didn't want that but she had seen what vampires were capable of, could she love one?  
  
Her mind answered that question for her, she did love him, nothing could change that. Should she trust him? She did trust him but that wasn't the question, if she had a reason not to trust then she didn't care. If it was a trick and he killed her then who cares, she die without him anyway.  
  
He had a chance to kill her, but instead he had kissed her, and that was enough.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy ran catching up with the vampire, her lover. Buffy grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her, they both stood facing each other neither saying a word.  
  
The emotion in their eyes spoke for them, the months of lost love shinning brightly.  
  
Buffy grabbed him and pulled his lips to meet hers, she started to kiss him passionately, the pain and the loss released. For a moment she was happy.  
  
Spike pulled away, "Buffy, I, I'm not doing this unless I can have all of you."  
  
How did she answer that? Yes she wanted him, but the thought of the things they had to over come. What would Giles say? The thoughts danced in her head egging her on for a fight.  
  
"I want you. I trust you. I love you." Buffy told him.  
  
The words had come out without any thought, they were the words her heart spoke, pure emotion and truth. Spike smiled, he had her, he had her heart in his hands.  
  
And while her heart was in his hands it would be well looked after. He would make sure that she was always happy.  
  
"We need to talk about this, much as I'd love to take you to bed pet and show you how much I've missed you we have to talk." Spike explained stroking her cheek.  
  
Buffy nodded her head, she didn't feel like hearing the ins and outs of his life as a killer she knew that it had to be done. He needed to explain his actions to her, why he could be trusted. Where he had been. They walked over to a near by bench and sat down.  
  
"I need you to know first that I haven't killed anyone." Spike said plainly.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, not knowing whether to believe him or call him a lair. How could he have not killed? Spike saw her face and continued with his tale.  
  
"Seems ol' Spike is a bit different from your average vamp, from what I can tell that's because of you."  
  
"Me? What have I done." She said slightly flattered, slightly defensive.  
  
"Well if a person is turned at a moment of pure love then they retain part of themselves. They are part human, still can't sunbath but the love stays."  
  
Buffy smiled, she had done that stopped Spike from being totally lost.  
  
"When a vampire rises the first thing they think of is the kill, I never I thought of you. But I knew I couldn't control the demon, not yet anyway. So I left learned to control it so that you could be safe with me."  
  
It was then that the extent of his love for her hit her, to go through that for her. She grinned at him, she felt like he was more of a man now than he was before.  
  
"Spike thank you."  
  
He was confused why was she thanking him, it should be the other way around. He should thank her for helping him keep his humanity.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I missed you so much and I was scared, I wanted nothing more than to see you but I was frightened that when I did you'd be evil and I'd have to kill you. But you're not and I don't. So I'm thanking you for being strong enough to do it for me."  
  
Buffy had tears rolling down her cheeks now, not so much tears of sadness, more tears of relief. To be able to sit here with him now, it meant so much.  
  
"'ad a little help anyways pet. Seems Giles restored my soul, extra safety net so to speak."  
  
Buffy's eyebrows fused together, Giles?  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Restored me soul, but that's a tale for later. So you think that I'm good enough to be your boyfriend?" Spike asked with a smirk all over his face.  
  
God she'd missed that smart arse smirk, sure she'd probably be sick of it again by tomorrow but for now it was the best thing in the world. She looked back at him, deep into his eyes and let a coy smile form on her features.  
  
"Well provided you buy me nice gifts I guess so."  
  
Spike stood up in front of her and held out a hand, "Shall we?"  
  
~*~  
  
They had walked back to Buffy's dorm room in near silence, both of them just soaking in the moment and the events of that night.  
  
Buffy was happy because her love had come back and she could be 110% sure that he could be trusted.  
  
Spike was happy because his plan had worked and he had his woman back. She had actually come after him.  
  
Now they were both stood staring at each other in her bedroom. Spike put his hand to her face and she shuddered at his temperature. He moved his lips closer to her, so they were only a fraction away from her, enjoying the fell of her breath on his skin.  
  
Their lips met and each was amazed by the effect of have skin of such a radical temperature on them. Their tongues found each other, meshing with all the love in the world.  
  
Lost in thoughts of happy endings they found their way on to the bed. Lost in this perfect love. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
ONE & HALF YEARS LATER  
  
"Slayer!!" spike roared from the doorway of the kitchen in the apartment he shared with Buffy.  
  
Buffy tossed the books that were spread out in front of her out of the way and stood up.  
  
"What do you want honey?" She asked voice half full of love and half full of annoyance.  
  
Spike turned to face her an angry scowl all over his face. Buffy just smiled back at him, she couldn't think what she'd done but something had really pissed him off.  
  
Buffy loved seeing him in the mornings, well more like early afternoon, he was nearly always in a bad mood when he first got up but he'd wander round with nothing on and his hair all curled. 'Sexy.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Ok what's made you all bad moody?" She asked with her normal chirpiness, only making Spike scowl more.  
  
"I'm hungry." Spike said pouting sounding like a child having a temper tantrum.  
  
Buffy looked at him raising an eyebrow, he confused her sometimes.  
  
"So?"  
  
Spike lost his temper now, every morning Buffy would come and say something stupid and then wonder why he got pissed off. Buffy had already seen the trademark anger flare in his eyes, she returned to the sofa and her books, she knew from experience he'd calm down in a minute.  
  
He threw his arms into to the air with all his normal dramatics.  
  
"You stupid bint! How they hell am I meant to get in the bloody kitchen when you insist on opening all the firkin' blinds to let some more light in?" Spike shouted.  
  
Buffy was giggling at him now, she had opened the blinds but she had meant to close them before he got up. Spike watched her light up as she laughed at him, he could never stay mad at her for long.  
  
He stalked over to her trying to maintain his bad mood and kicked her books lightly aside. She looked up into his eyes and knew what was coming next. He reached down and grabbed her pulling her up on to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to plant kisses on his face.  
  
"Spike all you have to do is ask me to go in and shut the blinds." Buffy mocked.  
  
He growled at her.  
  
"I'm not hungry for blood anymore." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"So tell me William what you are hungry for." she said emphasising his real name.  
  
He smirked at her and walked toward their bedroom with Buffy still wrapped around him.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike lay in bed with their bodies intertwined, happy to stay that way. The past year and a half had been hard. Giles had spent most of the first six months saying that he felt it was most inappropriate and Dawn still hated Buffy.  
  
But they had gotten over it, content with being loved.  
  
Everyday was something new, getting a place together had been a big step but they never looked back. Truth be told Buffy enjoyed Spike's early morning bad moods, that scowl was sexy. The wedding would be the next big thing, and they couldn't wait.  
  
They both felt like they had found their place in the world, strange as those places were. A vampire and a slayer in love fighting the good fight. They had each other and that was the important thing.  
  
"Slayer?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You tired now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Spike rolled over on top of her and she smiled up at him knowing what was coming next. Her!  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please give me some feedback on this fic, because I really enjoyed writing it. Little sad that it's over now but I couldn't see anyway to make it go further. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed as I've been writing it's made me enjoy it all the more.  
  
Let me know what you thought of it, Nikki. 


End file.
